Rough Rider
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: A Dark Angel twist to one particular scene from one of my favorite Linda Howard books. Read on to discover just how difficult it is for Max to go shopping. M/A oneshot. Update: sequel now posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Now, as to the story, I honestly forgot about posting it when I first wrote it. It is only now, over a year later and rereading Open Season by Linda Howard, that I'm getting around to it. I was actually kind of afraid to, considering how much of it is based on the scene in the book. If you've read it before, you'll probably recognize it immediately. And while this scene is kind of out there, even for Dark Angel, I think about Max. The show ended before Max had another heat cycle (It always comes back to this in all of my stories, doesn't it?) and it was bound to happen. And where else would she be but transgenic-central? Wouldn't you think that Max would be willing to try and prevent the whole baby/pregnancy thing from happening? And being with another transgenic would be different from hooking up with an ordinary as she had in past heats. Anyway...clear as mud, right? And I'm not sure if talking about condoms qualifies as an "M", I made it that way just to be safe. I'll stop talking now.

**Music Suggestions**: 'Rock you like a hurricane' by The Scorpions, 'Bad medicine' by Bon Jovi.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Cameron Eglee Productions and FOX. This author (meaning me) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Dark Angel. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rough Rider

Max never thought that buying condoms would ever be so complicated.

Of course, she should have learned by now that there was no such thing as "uncomplicated" in her life.

It's not as if she bought the things very often. She had no reason to do so. Being a transgenic, translating to she had immunities to diseases she'd never even heard of, she never really needed the things. And that saved her a lot of problems. However, the one time she took the precaution, everything that could go not only wrong, but mortifyingly so, did.

And she'd been so careful to go a pharmacy way out of transgenic territory just to avoid any run-ins with anyone she knew. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to advertise. All she needed was someone recognizing her and, while pointing, yell out "Look at what Max is buying!"

But then the woman at the checkout refused to scan the damn item. Instead, the woman looked at the box, up at Max, back down at the condoms, and then up at Max again as if she had some problem connecting the two. Max held the cash extended towards the woman impatiently in hopes she would hurry up and scan the box. One would think that the woman had never sold a box of condoms before, from her deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Max was about to grab the checkout lady, pull her over the counter and threaten her when she felt someone come up behind her. She'd waited until the store was relatively deserted before going in to avoid any other customers and just her luck someone would appear.

The checkout lady was still standing there numbly when Max heard a familiar voice sound out behind and above her, and she froze. "Just ring the damn things up, I'm in a hurry." he said.

If she could have, she'd have melted into the floor right on the spot. She knew she was in over her head whenever Alec entered the equation. She should have known to not hold something such as following her above Alec's moral standards.

The woman's face took on a crimson hue as she at last scanned the bar code, the register chirped, and a total appeared in the little window. She took Max's money, silently handed back the change, and shoved the box into a white paper sack. Max dropped the change in her pocket, took the sack, and fled.

She wasn't exactly surprised to notice that Alec hadn't even bothered to buy anything and fell into step beside her. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "Go back and buy something."

"I don't need anything." he said cheerfully.

"Then why did you go inside in the first place?" she asked.

"I saw you go in and I wanted to talk to you. Condoms, huh?" he asked, eyeing the bag with interest. "There's something I thought I'd never see. What do you need them for anyway? You're transgenic, remember? You don't need them."

"I'm due for a heat cycle any day now. And since it's more likely than not to be with another transgenic, I want to be prepared. Now is not the best time for reproducing. Not with the state our world is in. It isn't safe." Max replied evenly, walking at the same pace with no intention of slowing down.

"I hate to break it to you, Max, but I doubt you'll retain enough control to use protection. Neither will he, whomever the lucky guy may be. It isn't any easier for us during a female's heat, you know. It clouds our minds almost as completely as yours. Even if that isn't your intention, once you've chosen someone, you're both gonna be hell bent on making a baby. It _is_ the whole purpose after all. Gotta love nature _and_ Manticore for that one." Alec said, keeping pace with Max as she walked quickly back to her motorcycle.

Max snorted in response. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try. Thankfully, I don't have any previous experience with the matter. Hopefully, I can avoid it again." Max muttered to the ground, clutching the bag closer to her in case he got any ideas about taking it from her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alec said, jogging up in front of her to face her, the trademark 'I've done something you haven't' look and accompanying smirk in place. "You've never been with another transgenic? Ever?" he asked, disbelieving.

Max frowned at him and attempted to shove him out of her way. Of course, he wouldn't budge. He continued walking backwards through the crowd as if it were the most common thing in the world to do, the crowd parting around him as he did so.

"What does it matter?" Max retorted defensively, indirectly answering the question with another question.

"Are you kidding me? Maxie, you have no, _no_ idea what you're missing. Having sex with humans is alright, but it's nothing compared to being with someone of your own kind. In this sense, it's logical to discriminate. They just can't satisfy us like we need. Our needs are more…vamped. We're hard-wired for high-maintenance, long endurance, and strength. It sucks when you think about it, but then I choose not to think about it." Alec explained, shrugging at the end.

Max continued to ignore him. So he continued to taunt her.

"If you want a little experience in that area for comparison, of course I'd more than love to lend a hand. All you have to do is ask." Alec continued nonchalantly, practically leering down at her in a teasing manner.

She couldn't believe he'd just said that. And what scared her most was that she was actually considering it. She had no doubt as to his skills between the sheets. Hell, he definitely had no problem boasting about it to anyone within hearing distance. But to feel his body pressing down onto hers, tangled up in a passionate embrace as he draped her legs over those toned, lean shoulders as he entered her…

Alec watched on in bewilderment as Max's eyes glazed over, completely lost in thought. He had to be mistaken about that look. She couldn't have possibly taken that comment seriously, she never did. She _almost_ looked as if she were considering his proposal. She _was_ staring at him with that glazed over look. So whatever she was thinking about, it involved him. As long as it didn't involve bodily harm on his part, she could imagine whatever she wished.

But Lord knew he'd give anything to read Max's mind at that moment.

Taking advantage of the situation, Alec swiped the bag from Max's grasp. Immediately, her vision cleared and a stern expression settled on her features.

Damn, did she look pissed.

"Let's see…what does our fearless leader prefer, condom wise? Lubricated or ribbed? Colors? Or perhaps something kinky like 'tickle her fancy'? No, wait. Let me guess…just plain old, tried-but-true originals." Alec mused as he held the bag just out of Max's grasp as she jumped up and tried to reach for it.

"Go to hell, Alec." Max said, giving up and crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. "Look if you must. It's not as if you've never seen a box of condoms before."

"Aww…look at our little angel, all grown up and buying her own condoms. Isn't it just precious?" Alec teased, giving her a mocking proud parent look.

One of her eyes twitched and he knew he was pushing what little restraint she had. He also knew she'd have no problem beating on his ass in public. He gave up on the teasing and opened the bag to take a look. Eyes widening, he looked back up immediately, closing the bag back together hastily as if someone else were looking over his shoulder.

Max merely smiled slightly and gave him her best 'what?' look.

Looking back down, he reopened the bag and pulled the box out. The words 'Rough Rider' were emblazoned on the front.

Eyebrows raised, he gave Max a stare that she felt could undress her right where she stood. She swallowed hard and held her hand outstretched towards him.

"I'd like those back, if you don't mind." Max said quietly.

"Max," Alec croaked out, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it before. A shiver traveled through her as that one word reverberated in her ears.

He ignored her hand and put the condoms in the pocket inside his coat. She frowned and dropped her hand at his actions.

"You're not using these with anyone but me." Alec said evenly, dead serious.

Her heat cycle had to be kicking in. Why else would she be turned on by those words? It was Alec, after all. She shouldn't be feeling this way about him.

"Is that so?" Max answered coyly, challenging him.

Without answering, Alec stepped forward and took her hand in his and pulled her in the direction they'd been walking. While she was mildly irritated at his actions, Max was also curious as to what he had in mind. She'd never seen, let alone ever thought to have seen, this side of Alec.

Yep, she definitely needed her head examined. The way things were going, she was about to _willingly_ have sex with Alec. But while her mind was still debating, her body had other ideas.

He was surprised as all hell when she willingly let him grab her hand and drag her towards her motorcycle. They had to have switched her out with another one of her clones and playing games with his mind the way things were going.

But he was about to find out just how far she was willing to go. There was no turning back now. She was his.

And he was about to put those 'rough riders' to the test.

oooooouooo*oooooovooo*oooooorooo

Well, what do you think? Was it too similar to the original scene? (That question is for those that have read Open Season by Linda Howard.) The ending is most definitely different, but there were some phrases that I just couldn't pass up. And yes, I know that the concept of Max buying condoms and everything that ensued is way out in the ether of impossibility. And that both are most likely totally out-of-character. (Shrugging helplessly) It's bound to happen every now and again. Anyway, I guess that's it. WBL.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This new addition can be attributed to max333. Her persistence to have me continue this story is why you all finally got, well, a _happier_ ending. Even if it took me...for-freaking-ever to post this sequel.

Music suggestions: 'Not strong enough' by Apocalyptica, 'Impossible' by Anberlin.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Cameron Eglee Productions and FOX. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (which is me, in this particular case). I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. (This is my "serious" disclaimer :D )

Rough Rider 2

Alec sometimes pondered why he put up with a woman that made his life a living hell on a daily basis. For close to three years, he'd hung around, playing sidekick. All around being there when she needed him, because he knew on an instinctual level that she needed him there, even if most times, she didn't so much as acknowledge it. If Max was anything, she was worth putting a little extra blood and sweat into. Literally, in his case. And for what, just to be rudely woken up the next day for the next round. He hoped in the end the reward would be that much sweeter.

It had never taken him this long to bed a woman, much less one like Max, before. However, it wasn't as if getting Max naked had always been his top priority. He'd had plenty of better things, not to mention easier women, to do. In fact, after awhile, it just became an afterthought with which to tease her on occasion.

Fortunately for him, the actual opportunity had sucker-punched him on one idle Sunday and he'd taken it.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him when he saw Max skulking around cloak-and-dagger like as she headed away from TC on her motorcycle. It hadn't helped that she'd smelled different, too. Nothing overpowering or off-putting, just...different, something he couldn't place but felt like he should.

So, he dug out his motorbike and took off after her. Following at a safe distance to a drug store half an hour from their homebase.

Trekking after her into the store, he kept on his sunglasses, despite the suspicious look he got from the cashier. Using scent rather than sight to keep tabs on her, Alec stayed on the other side of the store, looking very interested in the store's snack aisle as he waited for Max to purchase whatever it was she had to buy that she couldn't at home.

He stood at the end of the aisle closest to the register Max had taken her items up to, waiting for her to pay and leave before he did the same. He almost planned to buy a bag of chips that caught his interest, but sat them down when he glanced over to catch the flabbergasted look on Max's cashier's face. This required a closer investigation.

It was quite amusing to see Max standing there with a twenty outstretched in front of the cashier's face while the cashier's attention was torn between the item Max was buying and Max's face. He let the indecision play out for ten whole seconds before he made a decision.

Looking back, though, it probably wasn't the smartest move to announce his presence as he had. But then again, if the woman thought that Max was going to be using her purchase with him and he was just trying to hurry them along, who was he to stop her?

Of course, he hadn't actually known at the time what brand of condoms were the reason for Max's covert side trip.

After he had become aware of that, though, the other big thinker of his body took over. And unlike all the other times, he wasn't strong enough to resist the call. Thoughts of all the different positions they could get into, and still technically be able to call it her riding him, overrode his sense of self-preservation.

But then, she didn't kill him. She followed him.

Even if she hadn't gone easily.

She had grumbled nonstop on the way to his apartment, from being regulated to the 'bitch pad', as she'd termed it, to being manhandled like a cavewoman up to _his _apartment. He hadn't even kissed her yet.

He didn't care about the fact that even after all the bitching, she knew what he was up to and going along with it. He was about to snap.

"Oh my God, Alec! Why do you have to be so damned difficult all the time—"

They were at his front door and he'd had enough.

Alec bent and kissed her, long and hard. Even when she was bitching him out, Max had the sexiest mouth he'd ever encountered. He'd waited too long for this moment.

While backing her up against the door to his apartment, Alec turned his head to find a better fit and traced his tongue along the seam of her lips. Entrance was gained and he quickly infiltrated without any recourse. Max moaned against his mouth and hooked one leg around his as her fingers threaded through his hair.

Making out with Max was even hotter than he'd imagined. Like, center of an inferno hotter.

He finally got the door open and pulled them inside, only to press her up against the door once again. He knew one thing for sure.

They'd be extremely lucky if they made it past his couch the first go-around.

"You had better be worth all this trouble. So you'd better be at your best, because you're gonna have to prove yourself to me." Max said in a serious tone, her demeanor dictating aloofness as she detached herself from around him and sauntered towards the kitchen.

He trailed along casually behind her, leaning up against the refrigerator while she adopted a bored posture by leaning back on the counter.

So she was challenging him? In _this_ arena? He liked it.

Dropping pretenses, he pressed into her personal space, lifted her effortlessly onto the counter, and stepped between her legs before she could play a 180 and shut them for good. A teasing smile played across her lips as she leaned back on her hands against the countertop.

"I have to earn my way, you say?" Alec asked in a light tone, pressing lazy kisses along her neck and jawline.

"Of course, Alec. You should know I'm not the type to spread my legs for just anyone. You have to earn the position." Max answered in an informative tone, her head falling back slightly when Alec leaned in closer.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and reveling in this new side of Max.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Alec said in anticipation, one hand resting on her hip and the other on the counter behind Max for balance.

"Well I should hope that you'd like me to as well." Max teased, meeting his gaze impishly when he pulled back to look at her almost incredulously.

"Just for that, I'm not going to give a live commentary. You're just going to have to be surprised." Alec countered, a teasing petulance to his tone.

"Whatever will I do without hearing every thought that pops into your head every second of every minute that I spend with you?" Max deadpanned, frowning.

Instead of speaking anymore, Alec yanked her forward, hooking one hand under a knee and placing the other to the small of her back, and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips.

Oh yeah, she was definitely liking sex more with a transgenic. They hadn't even gotten naked yet.

The intensity that radiated from him, pushing comfort zone limits into submission as he bent into her. He didn't worry about boundaries or limits, or constantly asking for reassurance. He was confident in every move he made, and seemed to know where she'd like touched before even she did. He was assertive, almost aggressive and dominant in the way he seduced her, claiming every sensitive area of her body he came into contact with.

Max didn't necessarily like the dominating aspect. In fact, it seriously irritated her. On the other hand, he wasn't physically forcing her into submissive positions or doing things she didn't feel comfortable doing. Besides, she figured she could always set the record straight later, anyway.

She got the inclination that he wouldn't mind.

If he made her feel this good with all of her clothes still on...

"Alec...clothes." Max muttered in an impatient tone with his hands underneath her shirt, gliding along the smooth skin at length.

"Max..." Alec chided, teasing the skin under his fingertips in a tickling motion. "What happened to my earning the position?"

"Because I thought that it would involve at least _some _clothing removal." Max stated, a slight huff to her tone, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck.

Sighing, he then smirked as he pulled back to look at her at arms length. "I _told_ you that once I touched you, you couldn't wait to get naked with me."

"Wow. You were actually right about something." Max said in a dry tone, pursing her lips contemplatively. "Now are you gonna help me out of these clothes, or am I gonna have to start ripping and shredding?"

"Damn how I love when you get bossy." Alec stated adoringly. Reaching back behind him, he pulled one of her boot clad feet into his hand. "Now where do I start? From the bottom or the top?"

"I am kind of curious as to how you'd look beneath me." Max contributed in a musing tone, placing one hand to the top of his head to muss his hair around as one corner of her mouth quirked up puckishly.

The boots and socks were off and they were headed for his bedroom in record time.

ooosoooooo*ooovoooo*oooeoorooo*

Rolling away from her, Alec threw one arm behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating erratically and his eyes wide.

"Wow. Even compared to other transgenic sex, that was...over the top." Alec said, a mixture of awe and disbelief in his tone.

"It had better be." Max retorted in a stringent tone, her own heart racing and her breaths coming out in pants. A feel-good, post-coital glow began to settle around her. She turned her head away from Alec as the bubbly, overjoyed smile broke loose from inside her. She barely restrained the uncontrollable peal of giggles that threatened as well. She did _not_ giggle.

On the other hand, she'd also never had sex as mind-shatteringly orgasmic as she'd just experienced. She couldn't have even imagined sex being that incomprehensibly fantastic.

It was a good thing she didn't have to imagine anymore.

ooowooroo*ooouoooxooo*ooonooozo

She went into heat two days after, and Alec became right about something else. They didn't care about using protection. Of course, by that point, there'd been nothing left to use.

Pandora was born eight months and twenty-seven days later.

oooxooocoo*ooonoooo*oooeooosoo*

What can I say? I noted the opportunity and I took it. This story now ties into The Color Spectrum as a prequel of sorts, but can still be read independently. Well, unless you're curious about Pandora, who becomes the lead character in that story.


End file.
